


ocular

by blushings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Inhuman Cannibalism, Inhuman!Chanyeol, M/M, Zombie!Yixing, enucleation, eye gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Yixing isn't like other zombies; he doesn't crave brains... He craves eyeballs.





	ocular

**Author's Note:**

> umm ok i really like eye gore and chanxing so i combined the two! i hope that there are chanxingmi gore enthusiasts out there that'll enjoy this!! ((ps for further elaboration, chanyeol isn't human!!))

Yixing feels guilt resting in his body. 

“Canlie, are you sure? Do you really want to do this?” He asks, even though his stomach is growling and mouth is watering.

Chanyeol’s head turns. He was staring at the equipment all laid out on the metal cart. He nods, “Of course, I know you’re hungry and it’s hard to come across people willing to do this… I know what it’s like I swear.”

Yixing feels Chanyeol’s index finger hook onto his pinky, reassuring him. There’s fear in his lover’s eyes, but love and adoration also show.

Chanyeol trusts Yixing so much, when it should be the other way around since his oldest memory is waking up to Chanyeol’s worried expression and asking if he was okay. Yixing had no recollection of his previous life, of when he was human. Since Chanyeol was the only person he knew after coming to, he stuck by him. Over time, subtle things in his everyday life like the scent of lilies and the sunset peaking through the curtains at night brought back pieces of his old life. Much to his surprise, Chanyeol was in each bit somehow. Yixing would see his hair spread out on the accompanying pillow next to his, the sunset in the background. The scent of lilies in a vase on the table by the entryway that occupied Chanyeol’s house and car keys. Chanyeol was with him through it all.

Yixing is brought back when he realizes he’s unconsciously running his fingers through Chanyeol’s strands of dark hair.

“Alright, let me adjust the straps,” he informs his Canlie and loosened the leather across the younger’s chest then tightened it. In Yixing’s opinion, it was dumb that he’s doing this; tying Chanyeol down. He can’t feel pain all that much, but they don’t know much about his ocular functions. Yixing doesn’t want to risk hurting him or have him respond badly, so they agreed that Chanyeol being tied down is the best.

Yixing takes out some bobby pins, pinning back Chanyeol’s long hair back so it was out of the way. Next he pulls out his lid speculum. It’s shiny and clean, perfect for use, but he wipes it down with an antiseptic wipe one more time before leaning in closer. The ends of the speculum hook onto the lids of his left eye, exposing the interior of Chanyeol’s lids. The area doesn’t look irritated, Yixing notes.

Using sterilized Westcott scissors, Yixing begins removing the lense with as much care as possible. Chanyeol’s breathing heavy, aware of every snip the older makes. The snips are clean and precise, keeping the eye from bleeding. Yixing pulls out sutures to hold back the conjunctiva so that his scissors can reach further in and continue his work. 

“How are you feeling so far?” Yixing asks Chanyeol as he quickly disinfects his curved Stevens scissors one more time. 

“Well, I can definitely feel it, but it doesn’t hurt. If anything it’s kind of arousing,” he breathlessly chuckles, keeping a straight face so he doesn’t disrupt the speculum. “It’s a different sensation and it’s making my skin tingle. I might have goosebumps--” Yixing checks (he does). “--and it oddly feels… good.”

Yixing nods before returning to the procedure, inserting the curved scissors to gently nudge out the ball in order for the rectus muscles to be exposed. With a muscle hook, he slides it under the superior rectus to raise it higher then cuts it with his scissors. Chanyeol groans, making the older chuckle.

“Stop being nasty,” Yixing says as he moves the tools to the lateral rectus, snipping it. He repeats the process on the medial and inferior rectus.

Quickly and efficiently, he disinfects the scissors again before nudging Chanyeol’s eye even more and slips behind the ball to where the optic nerve is. Yixing opens the blades then slowly slices the nerve. He doesn’t miss Chanyeol licking his lips. 

Yixing pulls back to admire his work for a second...It’s a beautiful sight; his Canlie’s eyeball ready to be removed. The older gulps.

He turns back to his cart and grabs a tool that was once an ice cream scooper. It was small and had been taken apart and adjusted so Yixing can use it to his own advantage.

Turning back to Chanyeol, he carefully leans in and motions the scooper so that it reaches behind the ball then gently removes it. He places the eye in a small bowl of contact solution then pats Chanyeol, notifying him that the process is over before asking, “How long does it take for you to regenerate organs?”

“A year at most, but since the eye is small it’ll definitely take a lot shorter than that,” Chanyeol responds as Yixing places all his used equipment into a jar full of antiseptic liquid that sits off to the side, away from the cart so it’s not knocked over.

The older begins carefully removing the sutures then moving onto the speculum which is also placed into the jar. Next, Yixing grabs the already prepared eyepatch that has loose strings attached and helps Chanyeol put it on since he’s still strapped down. The older fastens the strings, making sure it’s secured so the patch doesn’t slide off.

Chanyeol glances towards Yixing, who’s loosening the leather straps connected to the operation table then asks, “Am I allowed to make facial expressions?”

“Yes, but still be cautious,” he informs the younger who’s freed from the leather and sits up with help. Yixing rolls his cart over to the side then puts away all equipment he didn’t use.

“Would it be weird,” Chanyeol starts, catching Yixing’s attention and looks over at the younger. “If I tried some of it?”

“Uh,” Yixing thinks. Chanyeol isn’t entirely…. Dead, but neither is Yixing. He’s not sure if Chanyeol’s body can handle it; however, his kind is known for their fast healing and durability and says, “Nah, you can try it after it’s prepared.”

Chanyeol smiles, “Sweet!”

 

~

 

Opening the fridge, Yixing spots his jar of very few eyeballs he’s collected for meals. Chanyeol comes up from behind him to peak.

“Is there any reason why there are little to no green or blue eyes?”

Yixing grabs the jar, answering with, “After a while, the color drains from them and it’s less noticeable with brown and hazel ones.”

Chanyeol nods and moves out the way, watching Yixing carefully pour in a few globes into an already prepared pot of rice noodles and vegetables. The younger helps by bringing over another pot of broth and gently pours it in. Yixing likes his balls cold, hence why he waited until the last minute to take them out. He hopes Chanyeol will like them, but if he doesn’t he can always heat them up or remove them from his bowl.

Using a ladle, Yixing scoops out some of the contents and the broth then pours it into a bowl then repeats the process with another bowl. Chanyeol takes the bowls to their small dining room table that’s all set for dinner.

The good thing about them not being human is that they don’t need to worry about eating three meals a day and they save their eating for the night when they’re most active and hungry. Plus they sleep during the day and have no time to eat.

Sitting down at the table, the two have their duck spoons and chopsticks in hand then begin eating. At first, Chanyeol avoids the eyeballs in his bowl, hesitant about trying them while Yixing scoops them up with his own spoon and gleefully bites into them.

It takes a few seconds for Yixing to notice that Chanyeol is avoiding trying the eyes and says, “If you don’t want them, that’s okay. You don’t have to try them.”

At that Chanyeol pauses then looks at the older. “No, no, I want try one! But… if I don’t like it, would you finish it?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t force you to eat them if you don’t like the taste or texture!” Yixing pauses his own actions, ready to watch Chanyeol try it.

The younger scoops up the orb with some noodles and broth, guiding it towards his mouth. He closes his right eye and closes his mouth around the spoon. There’s an audible pop heard from his mouth and immediately after he opens his eye in shock, eyebrows raised.

“Holy shit, this isn’t so bad,” Chanyeol smiles, glancing to Yixing before repeating his actions and eating the other balls in his bowl.

Yixing puts his elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he watches his Canlie. He can’t believe his lover likes it, but he’s glad. Returning his glance to his own bowl, he has one eye left. It’s Chanyeol’s. Compared to the rest it still has a more lively color to it even if it’s brown. Chanyeol always had pretty, vibrant eyes, so it should be no shock that after extraction, it still holds that energy.

 

~

 

Dinner is finished; the dishes are clean. Chanyeol and Yixing are relaxing on the couch, waiting for their work hours to near.

Yixing is reading a book on how the planets affect human and inhuman life while Chanyeol is reading one of Yixing’s older textbooks about eye disorders and health. The older is about to turn to the next page when he remembers something he wanted to ask the younger.

“What was it like exactly?” Yixing starts, catching Chanyeol’s attention. “Can you describe it for me? Because usually people I perform enucleations on are either dead or about to be dead.”

Chanyeol chuckles before answering. “It was a weird satisfying feeling...It was like something slid through with ease, I think it was the nerve. I felt that move out and _god_  it was good. Remember when we did sounding?”

Yixing thinks back. His skin tingles. “Okay, I got the image…” 

Chanyeol smirks at him, moving his hand over his shoulder to rub the area between Yixing’s thigh and hip.

Now it was Yixing’s turn to chuckle, “Was it seriously _that_ arousing?”

Chanyeol, still smirking, responds with, “Most definitely. I’d be willing to do either of the two any day, only for you.”

Yixing’s heart swells, pushing his Canlie’s hair out the way before leaning down to kiss him then pulls away a little. 

“Good, because after tonight I don’t think I’ll be able to eat anyone else’s eyes knowing what yours taste like.”

**Author's Note:**

> lwcys voice zombie rights!!!


End file.
